staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Marca 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:05 Kopciuszek (31) 06:30 My, wy, oni - magazyn 07:00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 08:00 Tydzień - magazyn rolniczy 08:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 09:05 Ziarno: Przemienienie Pańskie - program dla dzieci 09:35 Drużyna A 3: Bez ceregieli (14) 11:10 Inka. Zachowałam się jak trzeba - film dokumentalny (Polska,2015) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12:50 Płonący brzeg (8-ost.) 14:15 Nawiedzony dwór - horror komediowy (USA,2003) 15:55 Ranczo 8: Wielkie otwarcie (104) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Strażacy (1/10) 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - finał lutego 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe - magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem (13-ost.) 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka: Ja, ty i on - komedia (USA,2006) 23:20 Wyścig z czasem - thriller SF (USA,2011) 01:20 Żywe trupy 2 (12/13) 02:10 Żywe trupy 2 (13-ost.) 02:55 Sztuczki - komediodramat (Polska,2007) 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 HD 05:20 Słowo na niedzielę 05:30 100 tysięcy bocianów: Pieniński Park Narodowy (56) - serial dokumentalny 06:00 Ostoja - magazyn przyrodniczy 06:35 M jak miłość (1122) 07:35 Barwy szczęścia (1245) 08:05 Barwy szczęścia (1246) 08:40 Barwy szczęścia (1247) 09:10 Barwy szczęścia (1248) 09:45 Rodzinne oglądanie: Dzika Ameryka: Zew natury (1/5) - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Wyprawa na Madagaskar - cykl reportaży 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży: Izrael - Tel Awiw - magazyn kulinarny 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe: Przygoda na Antarktydzie - film przygodowy (USA,2006) 14:00 Familiada - teleturniej 14:40 Alternatywy 4: Upadek (9-ost.) 16:20 Na dobre i na złe: Dmuchać na zimne (588) 17:20 Na sygnale 2 (23/26) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:50 Rodzinka.pl: Kryzys (127) 19:15 Rodzinka.pl: Używki są dla mądrych (128) 20:05 Kabaretowa scena Dwójki przedstawia: Kabaret Młodych Panów (2) - program rozrywkowy 21:10 Służby specjalne (1/5) 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight (1) - program rozrywkowy 22:55 Serenity - film SF (USA,2005) 01:00 Erratum - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2010) 02:45 Dzieci i ryby - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1996) 04:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07:00 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 07:15 Sinusoida 07:30 Pogoda 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:05 Męska strefa 08:35 Rączka gotuje 09:05 Echa tygodnia 09:15 Wokół nas 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:25 Co u nas? 09:30 Dekorady 10:00 Program lokalny 11:00 Barbara i Jan Pierwszy 11:40 Kultowe rozmowy 12:05 Przechodzień codzienny 12:15 Głos regionów 13:05 Co u nas? 13:15 Mecz Gwiazd BLKK: Polska - Al. Stars 15:00 Gala WSB: Wenezuela - Polska 16:00 Młodzież kontra 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 17:25 Wokół nas 17:30 Program lokalny 21:00 Echa tygodnia 21:10 Pogoda 21:15 Dziennik regionów 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 22:00 Program lokalny 23:00 Telekurier extra 23:35 Rytm reniferów - film dokumentalny (USA,2003) 00:35 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 01:05 Echa tygodnia 01:10 Pogoda 01:15 Dziennik regionów 01:35 Pogoda 01:40 Tato - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1995) 03:35 Telekurier extra 04:10 Głos regionów 05:00 Telekurier 05:25 Raport z Polski 06:00 Ślizg 06:25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (14) 08:15 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów: Pieśń Syreny (20) 08:45 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów: Groźba Mantikory (21) 09:15 Scooby-Doo i maska Błękitnego Sokoła - film animowany (USA,2012) 10:55 Maska Zorro - film przygodowy (Meksyk,USA,1998) 13:50 Super Tata - komedia (USA,1999) 14:05 Top Chef 3 (12) - reality show 15:50 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2014: Sopocka Noc Kabaretowa na bis (2) - koncert 17:45 Nasz nowy dom (35) - reality show 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie - program publicystyczny 20:05 Jeździec znikąd - western (USA,2013) 23:15 Replikant - thriller SF (USA,2001) 01:15 Sport - retransmisje - program sportowy 04:00 Tajemnice losu TVN 05:30 Uwaga! 05:50 Mango 07:55 Maja w ogrodzie (9) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:25 Akademia ogrodnika (9) - magazyn ogrodniczy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Co za tydzień 11:40 Psy i koty - film familijny (USA,2001) 13:30 Terminal - komedia romantyczna (USA,2004) 13:55 Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki - film animowany (USA,2008) 16:05 Kung Fu Panda 2 - film animowany (USA,2011) 18:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mamy Cię! (1) 21:20 Mąż czy nie mąż: Klucze (1) 21:50 Nie rób scen (1) 22:25 Na językach (1) - program rozrywkowy 23:25 Green Lantern - film SF (USA,2011) 01:45 Uwaga! 02:05 Sekrety magii 03:25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04:15 Nauka jazdy (17) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 04:35 Kto was tak urządził? - magazyn 05:05 Usterka (3/18) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny TV 4 06:00 Komisarz Rex (6) 07:10 13 demonów Scooby'ego-Doo (2) 07:40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (24) 08:10 13 demonów Scooby'ego-Doo (5) 08:40 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (27) 09:20 Łapcie tę dziewczynę - film familijny (USA,Niemcy,2004) 11:00 Galileo (393) - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 Galileo (470) - program popularnonaukowy 13:05 Przygody Merlina (1) 14:05 Przygody Merlina (2) 15:05 Jaś Fasola 15:40 Plaga podziemnych pająków - film SF (USA,2012) 17:30 Pokój 112 - Policjantki i policjanci - film sensacyjny (Polska,2015) 19:00 Galileo (471) - program popularnonaukowy 20:05 Wyjazd integracyjny - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,2011) 22:00 Iron Sky - komedia SF (Finlandia,Niemcy,Australia,2011) 23:55 Autostopowicz: Wyścig o przetrwanie - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 01:55 Zbrodnie, które wstrząsnęły Polską (1) 02:55 Dekoratornia - magazyn 03:25 Dekoratornia - magazyn 04:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Allo, allo 9 (1) 06:40 Allo, allo 9 (2) 07:20 Allo, allo 9 (3) 08:05 Allo, allo 9 (4) 08:10 Allo, allo 5 (3) 08:55 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta - Droga Krzyżowa. Sacrum i profanum (5) - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Ziemia Święta - Droga Krzyżowa. Golgota (6) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Aukcja w ciemno (7) - serial dokumentalny 10:30 Aukcja w ciemno (8) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Łowcy okazji 2 (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:55 Łowcy okazji 2 (6) - serial dokumentalny 12:35 Droga do Eldorado - film animowany (USA,2000) 14:10 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Pani Zamieć - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 15:20 Garbi - superbryka - komedia przygodowa (USA,2005) 17:20 Sezon na misia 3 - film animowany (USA,2010) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Megamort/Sublokatorka (11) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Wrażliwy Rysiek/Powrót Mecha-Lemura (12) 20:00 Niedziela z gwiazdami: Likwidator - film sensacyjny (USA,2013) 22:10 Z Nation (1) 23:05 Z Nation (2) 00:20 Piątek trzynastego 9: Jason idzie do piekła - horror (USA,1993) 02:00 Zobacz to!: Taki jest świat (295) - program informacyjny 02:50 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Big Cyc (2) - program rozrywkowy 03:35 Dyżur (2) 04:00 JRG w akcji (10) 04:25 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 04:50 Z archiwum policji (2) 05:10 Menu na miarę (1) 05:35 Z archiwum policji (3) TVN 7 05:20 Szymon Majewski Show: Marcin Tyszka i Tadeusz Drozda (3/14) - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Męski typ: Jerzy Iwaszkiewicz (1/4) 07:00 Mango 09:05 Castle (1/10) 10:10 Bananowy doktor (5/13) 11:10 Agenci NCIS 8 (15/24) 12:10 Przygoda z pandą - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 13:55 Nie ma tego złego - film przygodowy (USA,2011) 15:45 Rewolwer - western (USA,1968) 17:50 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Agenci NCIS 8 (2/24) 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Od kołyski aż po grób - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 22:10 Tajemnice Laury (1/22) 23:10 Milczenie owiec - thriller (USA,1991) 01:45 Sekrety magii 03:55 Druga strona medalu: Anna Komorowska (2/7) 04:20 Druga strona medalu: Cherie Blair (3/7) Puls 2 05:55 Był sobie kosmos (10) 06:35 Był sobie kosmos (11) 07:00 Zaklęta w widmo - film fantastyczny (Czechy,2011) 09:05 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa 10:25 Mała syrenka - film animowany (USA,1989) 12:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya (4) 13:00 Piekielny hotel Gordona Ramsaya (4) 13:55 Dynamo: więcej niż magia 2 (3) 14:50 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso - Karaiby (8) - serial dokumentalny 15:25 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Tajlandia (1) - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (4) - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (5) - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wojny magazynowe: Kanada (6) - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (9) - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (10) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Łowcy okazji 3 (2) - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Łowcy okazji 2 (4) - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 6 (108) - serial dokumentalny 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (23) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (1) 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki 4 (11) 23:00 Allo, Allo 9 (1) 23:35 Allo, Allo 9 (2) 00:15 Allo, Allo 9 (3) 00:55 Allo, Allo 9 (4) 01:30 Menu na miarę (9) 02:00 Z archiwum policji (5) 02:30 Menu na miarę (10) 03:00 Z archiwum policji (6) 03:25 Menu na miarę (11) 03:50 Dyżur 2 (24) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (25) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (5) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur 2 (27) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Mafijna przykrywka (159) 07:00 Mega Chichot (35) - program rozrywkowy 07:30 Benny Hill (7) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 08:05 Benny Hill (9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 08:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (1) 09:15 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (2) 09:45 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (3) 10:15 Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów (4) 10:45 Pies na wagę diamentów - film familijny (USA,2008) 13:00 Wszystko o psach (1) 14:00 Zabójcze wody - horror (Kanada,USA,2006) 15:50 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia (Kanada,Francja,2004) 17:50 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata: Złe zachowanie (1) 18:50 Dobroduszny olbrzym - komediodramat (USA,2010) 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (1) - serial dokumentalny 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (17) 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (18) 23:30 Misery - thriller (USA,2009) 01:45 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów (2) - serial dokumentalny 02:15 Włatcy móch 4: Zima w mieśdzie (83) 02:45 Włatcy móch 4: Lodowiho (83) 03:20 Top 10 - lista przebojów Disco Polo Music - program muzyczny 04:20 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 05:00 Szósty zmysł (974) - interaktywny program ezoteryczny Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz ćwierćfinałowy fazy play-off 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Twente Enschede - NAC Breda 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska - mecz: Szachtar Donieck - Worskła Połtawa 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Piłka nożna: Liga ukraińska 14:25 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: FC Utrecht - Feyenoord Rotterdam 16:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Tenis: Turniej ATP w Dubaju - mecz finałowy 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Polska 2016 - magazyn piłki ręcznej 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Ajax Amsterdam 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 08:00 Polska lista - notowanie najpopularniejszych kawałków w Polsce 09:00 Fejslista 10:00 Miejska lista 11:00 Weekend specjalny: Ładne pupy 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:30 Look Like a Star - magazyn 14:30 Hity na czasie 15:00 Co się słucha? 16:00 Winter City 17:00 Winter City 18:00 Winter City 19:00 Winter City 20:00 Dance Chart 21:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Wczorajsi - czyli taśmy prawdy (5) 23:30 Klipy "bez majtek" 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:30 Usterka 2 (15) 06:00 Express 06:15 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 3 (7/8) 06:45 Gogglebox (5/12) 07:15 Criss Angel. Uwierz w magię: Pogrzebany żywcem (3/10) 08:15 Luksusowe zachcianki 2 (4/10) 09:10 Na krawędzi życia (8-ost.) 09:40 Usterka 4 (1/12) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 10:10 DeFacto (3/20) 10:40 Wojny magazynowe 2 (23/33) - serial dokumentalny 11:05 Wojny magazynowe 5 (13/20) - reality show 11:35 Wojny magazynowe 5 (14/20) - reality show 12:05 Wojny magazynowe 5 (15/20) - reality show 12:35 Wojny magazynowe 5 (16/20) - reality show 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze drogi świata - film dokumentalny 14:00 Damy i wieśniaczki (10-ost.) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 3 (4/12) - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Inspektor Frejmut (1/13) 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Handlarze (12-ost.) 18:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (4/12) 19:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (5/12) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 Bogaci też płaczą extra - program rozrywkowy (Ukraina,2014) 21:00 DeFacto (17/20) - program popularnonaukowy 21:30 DeFacto (6/20) - program popularnonaukowy 22:00 Betlejewski. Prowokacje (1/9) 22:30 Ludzie duchy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2014) 23:30 Na krawędzi życia (8-ost.) 00:00 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (1/12) 00:30 Gogglebox (5/12) 01:00 Usterka 2 (15) 01:25 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny (Polska) 01:55 Ukryta prawda (267) 02:50 DeFacto (17/20) 03:20 Ola w trasie 3 (5/9) 03:45 Ola w trasie 3 (6/9) 04:15 Psie adopcje i nie tylko (1/13) 04:45 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Weekend w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:20 Premiera: Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo TV 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Miłość w rytmie disco: Serce rolnika (10/11) 18:30 Gwiazdy Polo TV - wywiad 19:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 20:05 Koncert w Polo TV 21:31 Przeboje na czasie! ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Casper (12) 07:40 Casper (13) 08:10 Popeye i przyjaciele (4) 08:20 Popeye i przyjaciele (5) 08:30 Kot Felix (8) 09:00 Pierwsza miłość (2042) 09:35 Pierwsza miłość (2043) 10:15 Pierwsza miłość (2044) 11:00 Pierwsza miłość (2045) 11:45 Pierwsza miłość (2046) 12:30 Na rybę (4) - magazyn wędkarski 13:00 Ewa gotuje (156) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (157) 14:00 Mamuśki (16) 14:30 Mamuśki (17) 15:00 Mamuśki (19) 15:30 Mamuśki (20) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Galareta społeczna (195) 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Redaktor naczelny (196) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: IQ (197) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Harakiri (198) 18:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Terapia (38) 18:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Ślub (39) 19:00 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Walentynki, czyli co jest grane? (cz. II) (41) 19:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Walentynki, czyli co jest grane? (cz. I) (40) 20:00 Przypadkiem wcielony - komedia (Kanada,Islandia,Wielka Brytania,2005) 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Po prostu być (346) 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Wszystko na sprzedaż (347) 23:00 Dudesons - komedia (Finlandia,2006) 00:25 Świat według Kiepskich: Sobowtór (343) 01:00 Mamuśki (21) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (211) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (140) - teleturniej 04:00 Czas na kulturę (4) - program kulturalny 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Polski punkt widzenia - program publicystyczny 08:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 09:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 09:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 09:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 09:25 Święty na każdy dzień 09:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Kapelan wyklęty 11:00 Z Benedyktem XVI rok, po roku (5) 11:30 Nasz Max i jego przygoda z Biblią (3) 12:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Wyklęci 15:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 15:55 Święty na każdy dzień 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze (3) 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Latający dom (1) 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Marzyli tylko o wolnej Polsce 23:40 Gol dla Ghany 00:00 Świat w obrazach 00:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 00:10 Informacje dnia 00:30 Reportaż dnia 01:00 Anioł Pański z Ojcem Świętym Franciszkiem 01:15 Rozmowy niedokończone - program publicystyczny 02:25 Retrospekcja 02:30 Latający dom (1) 03:00 Informacje dnia 03:20 Różaniec 03:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - retransmisja 04:20 Informacje dnia 04:40 Vatican Magazine 05:00 Sól ziemi 06:00 Ostateczne rozwiązanie - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2001) 07:45 Marana 07:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 06:00 Kryptonim: Dzikie Gęsi - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,Włochy,1984) 08:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Edyta (9) 09:40 Stawka większa niż życie: Oblężenie (10) 10:55 Prywatna historia kina (2) - magazyn kulturalny 11:35 Opowieść o Zbawicielu (1/2) - dramat biograficzny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2003) 13:45 Konopielka - komedia obyczajowa (Polska,1981) 15:45 Buntownik z wyboru - dramat psychologiczny (USA,1997) 18:15 Asterix i wikingowie - film animowany (Francja,Dania,2006) 20:00 Rycerz pierwszej damy - komediodramat (USA,1994) 22:05 Tożsamość - thriller (USA,2003) 23:55 Zatopieni - film sensacyjny (Bułgaria,Wielka Brytania,2005) 01:55 Amazonka w ogniu - film sensacyjny (USA,Peru,1993) 03:40 Armadillo - wojna jest w nas - film dokumentalny (Dania,2010) 05:50 Finał - film krótkometrażowy (Węgry,2011) 05:59 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) - serial dokumentalny 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Jak to się robi? (12) 07:15 Jak to możliwe? (7) 07:40 Sąsiedzi: Karty (50) 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Puzzle (51) 08:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 08:05 Jak to się robi? (17) - program dla dzieci 08:20 Jak to się robi? (18) - program dla dzieci 08:35 Jak to się robi? (19) - program dla dzieci 08:55 Dzika nauka (26) 09:30 Planeta ludzi (5) 10:30 Uwaga! Strefa rekina - film dokumentalny (USA,2014) 11:30 Idiota za granicą (4) 12:30 Detektyw kulinarny (1) 13:00 Cesar Millan na ratunek (3) 14:15 Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem (1) 15:15 Zielony raj (2) 16:00 Niedźwiadek - film przygodowy (Francja,1988) 18:00 Godzina zero (14) 19:00 Korea Północna: reżim umysłu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2004) 20:00 Teorie spiskowe (6) 21:00 Charlie Hebdo 21:05 Zostałem francuskim dżihadystą - film dokumentalny (Francja,2015) 22:10 Ostatnie 24 godziny (3) 23:20 No i co! Jestem owłosioną kobietą - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2007) 00:40 Gwóźdź w głowie (5) 01:30 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) 02:00 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) 02:30 Dzika Polska (7) 03:00 Copernicus (4) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (65) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (66) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (30) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (28) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (29) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:25 Bolek i Lolek (1) 05:40 Miś Kudłatek (3) 05:55 Smerfy (92) 06:20 Świnka Peppa 2 (44) 06:25 Masz wiadomość! (16) - program dla dzieci 06:55 Listonosz Pat 4 (13) 07:10 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka (26) 07:20 Nela - mała reporterka (19) - program dla dzieci 07:40 Przyjaciele lasu (16) - cykl reportaży 07:55 Lubię to (8) 08:05 Świnka Peppa 2 (1) 08:15 ABC wszystko wie - program dla dzieci 08:25 Domisie - program dla dzieci 08:50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (2) 09:00 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7) 09:30 Smerfy (92) 09:50 Dziwny świat kota Filemona (6) 10:00 Miś Uszatek (4) 10:10 Pszczółka Maja (65) 10:25 Baby Beetles (31) - program dla dzieci 10:30 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 10:35 Masz wiadomość! - program dla dzieci 11:05 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 11:30 Lubię to (8) 11:40 Nela - mała reporterka (19) - program dla dzieci 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu (16) - cykl reportaży 12:10 Tajemnice Wiklinowej Zatoki (7) 12:30 Kasztaniaki (20) 12:40 Domisie - program dla dzieci 13:05 Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona (5) 13:15 Smerfy (91) 13:45 Maks i Ruby (24) 14:10 Miś Uszatek (102) 14:25 Pszczółka Maja (65) 14:35 Baby Beetles (31) - program dla dzieci 14:40 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - program dla dzieci 15:05 Kulisy, czyli Błękitek poznaje zawody 15:20 Bajeczki Maszy (1) 15:25 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka (1) 15:40 Tom i Keri (22) 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - program dla dzieci 16:15 Kulfon, co z ciebie wyrośnie? (3) 16:20 Bali (1) 16:35 Przygody Rozi (1) 16:45 Baby Beetles (31) 16:50 O czym one mówią - program dla dzieci 17:00 Mali światowcy - program dla dzieci 17:30 Misiowanki (1) 18:00 Domisie - program dla dzieci 18:30 Dora poznaje świat (43) 19:00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy (31) 19:25 Wieczorynka: Reksio (24) 19:35 Wieczorynka: Stacyjkowo (1) 19:45 Wieczorynka: Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa (1) 19:50 Wieczorynka: Czytanie przed spaniem, czyli cała Polska czyta dzieciom (18) 20:00 Masza i niedźwiedź (1) 20:15 Mali światowcy (7) 20:45 Gruby (1) 21:20 Na kłopoty ABC - program dla dzieci 21:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy 22:20 Jak to działa?: Odnawialne źródła energii (64) - program popularnonaukowy 22:50 Smerfy (63) 23:20 Literkowe ABC 23:25 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne 07:25 Lalka: Dusza w letargu (9-ost.) 09:00 Legendy rocka: Paul Simon - program muzyczny 09:25 Legendy rocka: Pulp - program muzyczny 09:55 Co Ty wiesz o religii?: Sacrum - program publicystyczny 10:10 Informacje kulturalne 10:30 Kulturanek: Muzealna kuchnia (9) - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Ostatni taniec - thriller (Australia,2012) 12:40 Style życia: Legendy Magnum Photos: Plac Tian'anmen w obiektywie Stuarta Franklin - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Księga przestrzeni: Przestrzeń inteligentna (8) - magazyn kulturalny 13:45 Porwana - film krótkometrażowy (Szwajcaria,Szwecja,2010) 14:10 Krótkie filmy kostiumowe: Diabeł - film obyczajowy (Polska,1985) 14:40 Krótkie filmy kostiumowe: Mateo Falcone - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1971) 15:15 Hala odlotów 4: Disco polo. Przejaw demokracji czy demoralizacji (9) - talk-show 16:15 Rafał Blechacz - Koncert fortepianowy e-moll Fryderyka Chopina - muzyka klasyczna 17:15 Niedziela z... Ewą Błaszczyk - wywiad 18:10 Niedziela z... Ewą Błaszczyk: Dekalog 9 - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1988) 19:25 Niedziela z... Ewą Błaszczyk: Powinowactwo - horror (Polska,1984) 20:30 Tamara i mężczyźni - komedia (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:25 Studio Kultura: Filmy Kazimierza Karabasza (5) - felieton 22:30 Będziesz legendą, człowieku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 23:55 Teraz animacje!: Po jabłkach - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2004) 00:00 Teraz animacje!: Za ścianą - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2005) 00:15 Co Ty wiesz o religii?: Sacrum - program publicystyczny 00:35 Kino nocne: Brat - dramat kryminalny (Rosja,1997) 02:25 Młoda Polska: Larp - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2014) 03:05 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Bon Jovi - cykl dokumentalny 03:25 Teledyski zmieniły muzykę: Def Leppard - cykl dokumentalny 04:00 Brukowce - film dokumentalny (USA,2010) 05:30 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 06:45 Dziennik telewizyjny: 1.03.1989 07:20 Żołnierze wyklęci: Haranaś - cykl felietonów 07:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy: Dary z lasu i z zagrody - magazyn kulinarny 08:00 Światem rządzi Bóg - film dokumentalny (Polska) 09:10 Magiczne drzewo: Kredka (3) 09:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Major i dziewczyna - cykl reportaży 10:00 Był sobie człowiek: Dawno temu na Ziemi (1/26) 10:35 Spór o historię: Żołnierze wyklęci - debata 11:15 Okolice Chopina - film dokumentalny (Polska) 12:30 Ci, co przeżyli. Skazani na śmierć - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 13:05 Szerokie tory: Dagestan - rosyjska republika na Kaukazie - cykl reportaży 13:35 Żołnierze wyklęci - film dokumentalny (Polska,2005) 14:45 Złota maska - melodramat (Polska,1939) 16:05 Polska i świat z historią w tle: Miłość w czasach wyklętych - cykl reportaży 16:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Piramidy XX wieku - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wielka wojna w małych rękach (8-ost.) - serial dla dzieci 17:35 Ex Libris 17:55 Janosik. Prawdziwa historia (3/4) 19:00 Był sobie człowiek: Dawno temu na Ziemi (1/26) 19:35 W zawieszeniu - dramat polityczny (Polska,1986) 21:10 Elegia na śmierć "Roja" - film dokumentalny (Polska,2007) 21:45 Klamra - dokument fabularyzowany (Polska,2013) 22:55 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej: Berchtesgaden - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (1/13) 00:30 Rajd "Podkowy" - reportaż 01:10 Dama Kameliowa - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,Włochy,1981) 03:20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:15 Piosenka biesiadna - Górny OTTO - koncert (Polska,1993) 07:25 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: M jak MoCarta 07:50 1200 muzeów: Muzea zabawek (5) 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - magazyn polonijny 08:55 Zapiski łazęgi: Nieznane jeziora 09:00 Łamigłówka - quiz 09:05 Petersburski Music Show (5) 09:40 Ziarno: Przemienienie Pańskie 10:10 Komediantka (6/9) 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie - koncert życzeń 11:35 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - magazyn poradnikowy 11:45 Polonia w komie: Birma - Jadeit (cz. 3) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem - magazyn 12:45 Pod Tatrami: Mieczysław Karłowicz 13:00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pw. św. Maksymiliana Marii Kolbego w Szklarskiej Porębie - program religijny 14:25 Wszystko jest poezją - koncert poświęcony twórczości Edwarda Stachury (Polska,2015) 16:05 Skarby prowincji 2 (9) 16:25 Natury dzieła wybrane: Tomaszów (1) 16:55 Made in Poland - teleturniej 17:25 Łamigłówka - quiz 17:30 Teleexpress 17:50 M jak miłość (1111) 18:45 Tyle słońca - przeboje Anny Jantar (1) 19:45 Dobranocka: Przypadki zwierzojeża: Niezłe ziółko 20:00 Wiadomości 20:25 Sport 20:35 Pogoda 20:50 Chichot losu: Przyszywani (13-ost.) 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie - koncert życzeń 22:00 Tygodnik.pl - magazyn 23:00 Komediantka (6/9) 00:05 Petersburski Music Show (5) 00:35 Pod Tatrami: Mieczysław Karłowicz 00:45 Łamigłówka - quiz 00:50 M jak miłość (1111) 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem: Przypadki zwierzojeża: Niezłe ziółko 02:00 Wiadomości 02:20 Sport 02:30 Pogoda 02:40 Chichot losu: Przyszywani (13-ost.) 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie - koncert życzeń 03:50 Tygodnik.pl - magazyn 04:45 Kulturalni PL - magazyn 05:40 Natury dzieła wybrane: Tomaszów (1) TVP Rozrywka 05:55 Słodkie życie (9) 06:30 Ballady Bułata Okudżawy 07:30 Śpiewające fortepiany: Aleksandra Woźniak, Janusz Mus, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Zbigniew Buczkowski (62) - teleturniej muzyczny 08:30 Sztuka życia 08:55 Słodkie życie (11) 09:30 Parodie, parodie - wieczór parodii kabaretowych 10:20 Tylko jeden skecz 10:35 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki 11:25 Tylko jeden skecz 11:40 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Ecuador znaczy równik - cykl reportaży 12:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - magazyn kulinarny 12:45 À la show (17) - talk-show 13:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - program rozrywkowy 14:15 Tylko jeden skecz 14:25 Muzeum polskiej piosenki 14:35 Słodkie życie (13) 15:10 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko - program rozrywkowy 16:10 34. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2010 17:15 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju 17:40 Grabowski jest dobry na wszystko 18:50 Hi way - komedia (Polska,2006) 20:25 I kto to mówi? 21:00 I kto to mówi? 21:35 Śpiewające fortepiany: Anna Szałapak, Przemysław Branny, Anna Radwan, Robert Kudelski (64) - teleturniej muzyczny 22:40 Tylko dla dorosłych 23:10 Tylko jeden skecz 23:40 Kabaret na lato 00:20 Płocka noc kabaretowa 01:35 Płocka noc kabaretowa 02:50 Ballady Bułata Okudżawy 03:45 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 05:59 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda Info 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:29 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda Info 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 06:59 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda Info 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:29 Serwis info 07:35 Pogoda Info 07:40 Gość poranka 07:53 Poranek TVP Info 07:59 Serwis info 08:10 Pogoda Info 08:15 Poranek TVP Info 08:29 Serwis info 08:40 Pogoda Info 08:45 Poranek TVP Info 08:59 Serwis info 09:10 Pogoda Info 09:15 Poranek TVP Info 09:29 Serwis info 09:36 Pogoda Info 09:45 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 10:45 Serwis info weekend 10:55 Pogoda Info 11:00 Sąsiedzi - program publicystyczny 11:30 Serwis info weekend 11:55 Pogoda Info 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program informacyjny 12:30 Serwis info weekend 12:55 Pogoda Info 13:00 Głos mediów - magazyn 13:30 Serwis info weekend 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Pogoda Info 14:00 Prawdę mówiąc: Jurij Felsztyński 14:30 Serwis info weekend 14:46 Reportaż TVP Info: Cena Majdanu - reportaż (Polska) 14:55 Pogoda Info 15:00 Kościół z bliska - magazyn religijny 15:30 Serwis info weekend 15:50 Pogoda Info 15:55 Info dzień - magazyn publicystyczny 16:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 16:55 Pogoda Info 16:58 Flesz Info - program informacyjny 17:05 Serwis sportowy 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 17:32 Puls Polski - magazyn 17:56 Konfrontacje - program publicystyczny 18:24 Po przecinku - program publicystyczny 18:50 INFOrmacje - program informacyjny 19:05 Reportaż TVP Info: Oddzielony - reportaż (Polska,2014) 19:20 Serwis sportowy 19:25 Pogoda Info 19:28 Pożyteczni.pl - magazyn 19:53 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 20:30 Serwis info weekend 20:40 Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny 21:40 Studio LOTTO 21:48 Flesz - Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 21:50 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 22:45 Sportowa niedziela - program sportowy 23:15 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 00:00 Pogoda Info 00:05 Prawdę mówiąc: Jurij Felsztyński 00:35 Teleexpress Extra - magazyn informacyjny 00:53 Pogoda Info 01:00 Woronicza 17 - program publicystyczny 02:05 Pogoda Info 02:15 Bez retuszu - program publicystyczny 03:20 Panorama dnia - program informacyjny 04:05 Pogoda Info 04:10 Dziś wieczorem - program publicystyczny 04:30 Minęła dwudziesta - program publicystyczny 04:50 Z dnia na dzień - program informacyjny 05:30 Puls Polski - magazyn 05:54 Zakończenie programu